


You can’t use fucking as your solution to every problem

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Kirk thinks sex is the answer to everything, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James T. Kirk, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan ‘hand job’, middle Bones, spock has remarkable stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Or can you? Spock is super stressed out and Jim and Bones try to help.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	You can’t use fucking as your solution to every problem

Spock had been unusually stressed. Recent missions had required him to use much of his mental energy to mind meld with different creatures, and he would reboard the Enterprise tired and snappy. Bones prescribed shore leave, but the nearest friendly planet was several days away. Everyone tried not to mention his slip ups on the bridge, but he was painfully aware of every one. After one particularly embarrassing incident, he'd left the bridge feeling - feeling all too much. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. He felt weak. It made him angry. Scared. He got to his quarters in just enough time to collapse down into his bed before his legs gave way completely. He rested his head on his folded arms, trying to keep his breath as steady as possible. The back of his throat stung and his eyes were red. Weak. He was so weak. He had to get control of himself. He had to -  
There was a knock at his door.  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
"It's Jim, Spock. I know your probably don't want to see anybody right now, but I'd like to talk to you. Please let me in."  
Spock hesitated. "Come."  
The door opened and Jim walked in. He moved towards the bed and sat down beside Spock.  
"Don't worry, love," he said gently. "We all get tired - even Vulcans."  
"Not Vulcans, Captain," he said firmly, his voice muffled into his arms. "We are stronger. We don't suffer mental or physical fatigue like humans."  
"But you're half human," Kirk reminded.  
Spock rolled over. "A condition which is becoming increasingly present to me."  
"Spock," Jim said gently. "It's alright. No one, not even Vulcans, are invincible. Let me do something to help you."  
"What can you do, Jim?" Spock huffed.  
"Well, I can do this."  
Kirk slipped his hand under Spock's lifted it to his lips.  
"It's a well known fact, Spock," Jim grinded, "That orgasms release stress."  
Spoke closed his eyes at the sensation of Jim's lips over his skin.  
"I have no doubt you are correct, Captain, but I'm afraid I do not have the energy."  
Jim flicked his tongue over Spock's knuckles. "Then let me do all the work," he hummed.  
Spock was far too tired to protest, and he couldn't deny that Jim's actions were already relaxing his tight muscles.  
Jim traced his fingers over the lines of Spock's hand, enjoying the little moans which escaped his lips whenever he dipped his fingers between Spock's. His touches were light at first, but as he began to press harder, at the base of each finger and moving his way up, he could see Spock reacting. The Vulcan's lips parted, his eyes closed. His back arched slightly and his breath was heavy.  
Jim took each of Spock's fingers into his mouth, one at a time, sucking on them, letting his tongue curve around them and his teeth graze them. Spock's hips bucked.  
"Jim," he breathed. "Oh, Jim. Fuck."  
Kirk sucked harder, inciting more and more verbal responses from his Vulcan. Soon Spock's hips were rocking in time with Jim's motion on his fingers. He watched Spock, panting and eager. Jim felt himself wanting to fill that beautiful open mouth, but this was time for Spock, not him. His left hand splayed across Spock's abdomen as he continued to take Spock's hand in his mouth. One finger, two fingers, then three, his saliva dropping down across Spock's thumb.  
"Spock," he breathed, "you taste so good."  
Spock's breath caught. "Please don't stop, Captain," he gasped.  
Jim smiled. He picked up his pace, faster, faster, tongue and teeth, Spock's fingers hitting the back of his throat.  
"Jim… Jim…" Spock moaned. he opened his eyes for a moment, making eye contact with his lover. Spock saw his fingers being sucked in and out of Jim's mouth. It was all he could take.  
“Jim, kiss me."  
Kirk moved his attention to Spock's right hand, his hand finding their way around the Vulcans sensitive fingers, as he straddles Spock. Spock's left hand had ahold of Jim's hair. Spock’s hips were bucking up towards Jim as he leaned down.  
"I love you Spock, I love you," he said, just before his lips touched Spock. He opened his mouth again Spock's lips, their tongues meeting.  
"Ah - ahh!" Spock flinched and threw his head back. His hips bucked and as Jim sat back, his lips wrapped once more around his fingers, and he came into his trousers with a sudden gasp. He swallowed, relaxed, and allowed himself to rest slowly back down on the bed.  
"Jim, how did you learn how to do that?" He breathed.  
Kirk smiled. "You can't think Vulcan is free of porn."  
Spock's eyes shot open. "There's Vulcan pornography?" He asked, half eager and half alarmed.  
"I can't say the idea originated from that, but the technique, yes."  
Before Spock could respond, there was a sound at the door.  
“Who is it?” Spock said sharply.  
“It’s me,” Bones said.  
Spock blinked at Jim, who nodded.  
“Come,” he said.  
Bones walked in, looking like he was about ready to start a speech, when he assessed the position of his lovers.  
“Jim, you can’t use fucking as your solution to every problem,” he growled.  
“And why not?” Jim smiled. “It usually works.”  
Bones rolled his eyes, bouncing on his heels. “Well the least you could have invited me.”  
“It is not to late, Doctor,” Spock said. “Vulcans have a much quicker turnaround for the opportunity to orgasm than humans."  
Jim grinned. “Well, Bones? Care for a ménage à trois?”  
Bones took a step forward. “Spock needs rest,” he said, half reluctantly.  
“Spock hasn’t gotten up off this bed since I got here,” Jim said. “What do you say, Bones? Our treat?”  
Bones found himself unable to say much, but his body found its way to Spock’s bed. His hand traced around the Vulcan’s ankles.  
“You’ll need to get your boots off,” he said.  
"I might also need to, er…" Spock shifted unconsciously. "I might need to change my trousers."  
"Or you could just leave them off entirely," Jim grinned.  
“A much better idea,” said Bones. He crawled up onto the bed and straddled Spock. “Let me help,” he said.  
The captain and the doctor had Spock stripped in a second. Bones traced his lips over Spock’s chest, his nipples, and down his stomach. Kirk tried to bend over Spock but the Vulcan’s hand stopped him.  
“Make love to the Doctor,” he said.  
Bones swallowed. His shivered as he felt Kirk come up behind him, running his hands up and down his back. Bones took the head of Spock’s penis between his lips. He gasped as he felt Kirks fingers slipped down his pants. Kirk dry humped Bones, his hand stroking his prick. Bones grabbed Spock’s hips, giving him leverage as he pleasured the Vulcan. This time, Spock did not close his eyes. He watched his lovers, soaking in every movement, every faint gasp and moan. His fingers ran through Bone’s hair,surprisingly soft against his palm. Bones hand slipped down, paying careful attention to Spock’s balls, and the space just beneath. He massage Spock’s prostate,unable to think how lucky it was that Spock’s prostate was where a human’s was, and not a Vulcan’s. Spock knew he could not last long. Nor did he really care to. The encounter lasted maybe five to ten minutes when he found himself pulling at Bones hair.  
“I’m going to come,” he hissed.  
He did his best to give bones the opportunity to pull back, but the doctor had no intention of doing so. His grip tightened on Spock’s hips, his sucking motion only increasing in speed. Spock came into Bones mouth. Bones closed his eyes and swallowed. In a moment, Kirk’s hand on his prick had him coming as well. He felt weak, and crawled up beside Spock to lay beside him. Spock had an arm wrapped around him as he looked at Kirk.  
“You’ve not come yet, Captain,” he said.  
Kirk shook his head. As odd and out of character as it seemed, Kirk always got very embarrassed pleasuring himself in front of others. He got up and went to the bathroom, returning a few moments later, looking drowsy. He laid down beside Spock, his head resting on his chest. The three of them laid together quietly.  
“If I were human,” Spock said quietly, “I believe I would say that I am very lucky to have you both.”  
“Damn right you are,” Bones smiled.  
Kirk grinned. “God I love you two.”  
Spock held up his hand between them, his fingers parted in the middle. Kirk matched the motion and pressed his hand against Spock’s.  
“You know I can’t do that,” Bones said.  
“All I require is your contact,” Spock said.  
Bones reached out and pressed his hand against Spock’s. The Vulcan’s eyes flickered shut, and his hand fell limply onto his stomach. His breath evened, and he fell asleep. Bones and Kirk smiled at each other, and quickly followed Spock in falling gently asleep.


End file.
